Air
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: Alternate Explorers On The Moon. Colonel Jorgen manages to gain control of the rocket but he wants rid of his last problem. Warning - Death


**This is a one shot that I wrote a while back when I was feeling blue and I've been going through some problems at the minuent so I changed it slightly. I orginally wrote his when I was in a bad mood. If you like it feel free to review but only if you like it, no complaining please**

Title: Air

Catergory: Adventures Of Tintin

Characters: Tintin, Captain Haddock, Colonel Jorgen

Genre: Tragedy

Rating: T

Themes: Death

Ideal Music:

Science & Religion - Hans Zimmer

Jorgen pushed Tintin into the airlock and quickly shut the door before Tintin could do anything. Pulling the Captain up to the window he tied him to a long bar away from the window and the controls but near enough to see Tintin in the airlock through the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Captain yelled.

"Getting rid of the one problem I still have" Jorgen said menacingly. Tintin thudded hard against the window, horrified that Jorgen was going to expose him to the vacume of space but in fact Jorgen had a better idea and it was something he had wanted to do since he gained the upper hand in the living quarters. The Captain watched as Jorgen playfully pressed a couple of buttons, by circling the buttons and then slowly pressing them to their hilts. Suddenly a warning tone started to go off causing Tintin to panic. Colonel Jorgen sighed, enjoying the endorphine release that came with it.

"Blisterning barnacles, Just stop this! He's barely twenty!"

Jorgen turned round and glared at the Captain.

"Your lucky he's the only problem I want rid of but one more word I swear to god I'll put you in there with him" He growled.

Walking back over to the full window that went from the floor to the ceiling he pressed the intercom button. Tintin slammed his fists into the thick glass desperate for any method to get him out of the air lock.

"Please I'm begging you, Just let me out, Please!" Tintin cried, tears running down his youthful cheeks.

"You can talk and talk but nothing is going to make me open that door"

Jorgen pressed himself up against the glass, looking straight into Tintin's eyes, his pleading hazel eyes.

"You should be thanking me for putting you out of your misery"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Tintin growled viciously.

"I'm the one about to press the button thats going to pull the air out of the airlock you are currently residing within, and to be perfectly honest, you deserve it"

Jorgen slammed the button down, and it was followed by a distinct hissing noise which was more than likely the oxygen been wrenched out the air lock.

Jorgen left the room in silence and the second the door was locked, the Captain immedaitly started to struggle with the bindings but The Captain unfortunately had a direct view straight into the air lock. The Captain frantically tried to relinguish at least one of his hands from the bindings but it was useless as they were so ironclad nothing could loosen them.

Suddenly Tintin collasped onto the floor, his legs unable to cope with the strain of standing up.

"Tintin! No!" The Captain cried out.

The oxygen was thin, barely enough for his lungs with every breath he took. It was so difficult it hurt. He wanted more but it was unachievable. With every breath he took there was a string possibility it could be his last.

His body arched upwards desperately seeking more air that wasn't present. His head dropped to the side, facing the Captain through the thick glass seperating him from his best friend.

Tintin slowly dragged himself across the floor with the last of this strength untill he met the airtight glass. The Captain met his eyes as he slid back onto the floor, as Tintin's hand firmly pressed against the glass. The Captain was desperate but from the angle he was at he could see Tintin's face. He was struggling and there was nothing he could do as no matter how hard he tugged at the bindings they wouldn't loosen. Ceasing his struggle with the bindings he looked straight into Tintin's hazel eyes. His senses began to dissapear one by one, touch, smell, and finally sight. Feeling the darkness invite him in he consented, glancing for the final time at the Captain he allowed his eyes to flutter shut. Tintin's hand fell from the glass, lightly hitting the floor slightly in the process.

Everything comes at a price

But never did he think that the greatest adventure in the world would take away a boy he loved as a son


End file.
